Family Issues
by PrincessRenesmee
Summary: A twist of New Moon and Breaking Dawn, Edward leaves Bella after she gets pregnant so Bella decides to move away from Forks and into a place to get help and put her baby up for adoption that is until someone unexpected shows up. Cullens and Bella's POV
1. Waiting

_**Ch. 1**_

_**I sat in my plastic school chair awkwardly. It was quite small and well, I was quite big. I was planning on meeting a family to adopt my little nudger today. I had been worried that I would never find it a home were it could be safe. That morning I went on a rampage through the dorm were I was living ever since I moved here from Forks that one night, the night after Edward left. I still could remember that awful night, Edward and I in bed. He had finally given into my merciless begging. Of course after he saw the bruises he gave me he quickly decided it wasn't right for us to be together and left through my window. I hadn't seen him since. That was last month. He never knew what happened to me or that I was carring his child, all that he knew was how wrong our love was. Charlie hadn't checked in with me yet. I told him all that Renee said when she left him plus more, I told him that I was leaving and never coming back. As I waited for the new couple I also thought of the Cullens, they didn't want me to go away to some unknown city either. They were the ones who had given me all the money, 10,000 dollars to be exact, for the medical business. They couldn't contact Edward to tell him though. He was, for all I knew, dead. But they didn't think so. I hadn't talked to them since almost the time I checked in here. I didn't tell them were I was, just that I was getting help.**_


	2. Rosalie and Emmett

**Ch. 2**

**I clutched Rose's hand as we walked together into the adoption agency. I knew if vampires could sweat I was positive her hand would have been soaked. I was so nervous that somehow no mother would like us or that we would end up getting disqualified from the agency for being to newlyweds. We had said on our form that we had just been married last month. We highly doubted they would believe us if we said the real numbers so we kept it a guessing game.**

_I was thinking of names for our baby as we walked down the hall to the room were we would meet with the soon to be mother. I was sure she would pick us, how could she not? We were perfect parents. I had just started toying with spellings for the name Katie when the assistant at the front desk called out, "Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Isabella will see you now." I jumped, nervous now suddenly. We were going to meet with my future daughter or son's birth mother now._

**I was a little surprised to hear the name Isabella being called from the lady in the front of the room, but I was sure Bella would of used her preferred name, the one she ordered everyone to call her when she 1****st**** came to Forks High School back last year. Of course everything was different now than it had been then, Alice and Jasper split up in two different continents claiming they were only separating. Plus Esme suddenly deciding to accept all the other mother's invitations to tea and such. The year was much different than the last.**


	3. Faces and the Floor

_**I jumped when I heard the door handle to my room creak open and the receptionist call out, "Isabella, this is Emmett and Rosalie Cullen." I'm sure my eyes went huge and I fainted right onto the grimy floor of my room.**_

_**When I woke up I saw faces staring at me, just staring at me. There was Emmett and Rosalie, plus Carlisle and Esme. The first word out of my mouth wasn't even a word at all it was a yelp. Carlisle had stuck me with something, making Rosalie hiss like crazy, at the time I wasn't sure why though.**_


	4. Message

**When I saw Rosalie's message on my phone I knew something was wrong. I wasn't waiting to find out either. I quickly flipped my phone closed not bothering to listen to it and drove home. I really should of listened.**

Rosalie's message:

_Carlisle you won't believe this! We went down to that adoption agency in Phoenix and Bella was there and she's HUGE! Were bringing her back with us. She fainted so were just going to have to be careful she looks like she's really out of it. The Baby needs you. Gotta go Emmett's trying to wake her up otherwise we'll have to sneak her away._


	5. Author

Perspective Styles

________________________

_**Bella**_

**Emmett**

_Rosalie_

**Carlisle**

_Esme_


	6. Hummer Ride

**Rosalie was talking on her cell phone while I tried to get Bella concious again. No such luck. Rosalie finally said to just bring her through the window I thought that was what we should of done the whole time I quickly jumped out the 2****nd**** story window with Bella and Rosalie right behind us. She grabbed her as soon as she touched the ground mumbling something about being more careful with the baby and not hurting it. She ran Bella to my Wrangler and laid her across the back seat then got in next to me, I drove as fast as I could through Phoenix's busy streets turning, apparently to sharply in front of cars for Rosalie's taste. "Next time I'm driving." were her only words throughout the whole 10-hour drive home other than that she was over Bella trying to wake her up or make her more comfortable, like that was possible. Bella had a bump on her stomach the size of a watermelon, bigger probably and she was only a month pregnant? **


	7. Crack

_Couldn't Emmett have actually taken his driver's test like the rest of us? No, of course not and that's why Bella's life was in danger now with him driving. I looked back, Bella was still out. I saw something move though, her baby, I immediately felt the urge to reach out and feel it. Gosh, why couldn't I be the one with the baby Bella doesn't even like it I bet. I heard a crack. Oh god, was that a rib? 'Emmett, Step on it I don't care anymore. Just don't crash us.'_


End file.
